Helpless Rain
by lighter-kun
Summary: [AU AKUROKU] Hewasthebadthingthathappened tgoodpeople. A/N: Yeah so um don't read this anymore... I've even managed to confuse myself when I reread it :o It was nice while it lasted, I suppose :")
1. sleep

**--× --× --× --**

**» H e l p l e s s R a i n--**

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

**--× --× --× --**

**- Prologue - **

It was the first of November. Summer was long gone and autumn was on the verge of ending. However, contradicting the season's end, the sky still held its clear blue shade, embracing Destiny Islands with warm weather, sun shining brightly like a glittering topaz in the sky.

Most people would appreciate such a beautiful morning; however, 'most people' excludes a certain third-year student of Destiny Island High.

It seemed that a beautiful morning to Axel Saito would be sleeping in past all his morning classes, then waking up in the afternoon and attending the only class he favored: gym. That seriously wasn't even accounted as a class seeing as he was Teacher's Assistant.

The school bell had sounded promptly ten minutes ago, it's deafening BRIIIIIIING, signaling students to their homeroom class.

Meanwhile, Axel was fast sleep on his comfy bed in his house on Paopu Street, happily dreaming about… well I don't think you want to know what he was dreaming about-

WHEN YOU WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY—

"OH SHIT!" The red haired teen exclaimed as his cellphone rang loudly. Nearly falling out of bed in disarray, Axel finally answered the, at the moment, accursed sleep-depriving mobile.

"What?" He spat rudely into the receiver.

"Sup asshole- I mean Axel," A boy's voice replied coolly.

"_Zexion_?"

"The one and only."

"Shut up," Axel quipped . He didn't really feel too annoyed at the silver-haired idiot. They had been friends since middle school and well he kind of grew on you…like a bad fungus grows on mushrooms.

Axel yawned and stretched as Zexion went on talking about some new gang now infiltrating the area.

The red head lazily glanced at the clock and nearly dropped the phone.

"It's 8:30? Shit why didn't you tell me!" Axel yelled frantically and without waiting for a reply hung up on the still-talking Zexion. Ten minutes late was fine, even fifteen. But almost half an hour? Oh no, sir, ms. Gainsborough no matter how spineless and kind she was would not approve of this bullshit.

Throwing on his school uniform carelessly, Axel was ready and set to go to school in 2 minutes flat. With his shirt untucked and his slacks sagging, navy blue tie loose, and hair disheveled, Axel looked a hot mess. Nevertheless, Axel had made it to school in another 2 minutes. It was just a couple of blocks away, and hey, driving fast was the red-head's passion.

Mwahaha, Speed is my middle name, oh right, Axel thought big-headedly as he made his way into Room 101, his math class. His usual cocky demeaner was back.

He opened the door and nodded at Ms. Gainsboroughgave hima disapproving look.

"Sup G-sensei?" Axel drawled while bowing nonchalantly to the class to show respect. Several girls giggled.

"Mr. Saito." The normally soft spoken brunette said in a surprisingly stern voice, a frown on her face.

Several boys _ooooooh_'d; Ms. Gainsborough never usually was strict with anyone.

Ms. Gainsborough felt the sudden need to enfore authority. "Well," She started. "Well, class, the next time someone swaggers in 30 minutes late, they will get detention for one week. No one should be so irresponsible." She finished, haughtily.

In the next moment, the door swung open, a whooshing sound filling the classroom. Standing in the doorway was a blonde haired boy of about fifteen. He was wearing navy blue slacks along with a white button up-the school uniform and it clung to his slim girlish figure nicely. He had nothing with him except an expressionless look on his face.

A couple of more students oooh'ed and whispers asounded.

Axel watched the boy scan the classroom, most likely searching for an empty seat. The only one happened to be the one next to him.

Green emeralds locked with sapphire orbs. It lasted for only a second, but the intensity in the gaze was enough to make Axel keep his attention on the boy.

The boy had handed Ms. Gainsborough some papers, probably his transfer papers, and was now walking towards Axel, poker-face still his expression.

Ms. Gainsborough went back to her lecture as Axel watched the blonde take the seat next to him, slumping down, and immediately placing his head on the desk.

Axel blinked. The boy was still slumped forward on the desk, sleeping, it seemed. _What a weird guy_, Axel thought. He couldn't seem to pay attention to anything else besides the knocked-out boy next to him.

And he didn't quite know why.

**xxx**


	2. in your face

**--× --× --× --**

**» H e l p l e s s R a i n--**

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

**--× --× --× --**

**- chapter one - **

Besides first period, the rest of the school day passed quickly.

Axel pushed any thoughts of the strange and quiet spiked-haired blonde to the back of his mind. The boy was just another kid in this school that he shouldn't think too much about.

By sixth period, Axel decided, he was 'exhaustedly' tired. Skipping gym sounded like a really great idea.

The school grounds were pretty deserted now since everyone had gone to class. Axel walked mindlessly through the hallways and eventually ended up near the back gates of the school.

This was usually where he and his friends hung out, either at lunch, after school, or when they were skipping classes which was quite often.

As expected, two students were already occupying the back of the tarnished high school.

There was Larxene; a tomboyish female with blonde hair framing her face, almost like thunder bolts. As far as Axel knew, Larxene never followed the rules and liked to cuss out teachers. You can say she liked to rebel; like, she wore the boy's uniform everyday just for kicks. Skirts would contradict her personality, anyway.

Next to Larxene was a thin bored-looking boy, silver-hair covering half his face; Zexion. Axel thought he looked like a girl but never actually told him. It's not like he would get his ass kicked but who knows? Zexion might take it the wrong way and think Axel was hitting on him - which by the way - Axel would never do because he was **straight**. Yep.

Axel sauntered up to the duo.

Larxene was leaning lazily against the black school fence which was a constant reminder for the students that school was closed campus. Zexion was sitting, sprawled on the sidewalk, eating…well something. He was always eating something but was still really skinny.

"What's up?" Axel greeted, nodding at Larxene and then ruffling Zexion's silver locks.

Zexion positively seethed. "AXEL! Don't. Touch. The. Hair." Axel only snickered in response before leaning against the wall of the school building.

"Riku's looking for you," Larxene said while giving Axel a scrutinizing look.

"Huh? Why?" Axel inquired. Larxene raised her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. Axel could feel the onslaught of questions as to why Riku - who they never really talked to that much - was looking for him…

So Axel decided to change the subject with the first thing that came to mind.

"There's a new kid in my class," Axel mentioned casually, watching for his company's reaction.

"Is she hot?" Zexion asked at the same time as Larxene and they gave each other weird looks.

Axel paused. Let's see… ifI was a chick wouldI think that little runt was cute?

Axel shrugged,not liking what his mind came up with. "It's a _he_." He ran a hand through his spiked crimson hair. "Kinda on the scrawny side, spiky blonde hair, quiet…" Axel described.

"Sounds weak." Zexion commented wrinkling his nose in dislike.

Recognition clicked in Larxene's face. "Ah, I know who you're talking about."

"You do?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Larxene nodded lazily. "That one freshman…" She paused, "Spiky hair right? Skinny? Yeah, that's Sora Kazama."

So his name is Sora? Axel mused vaguely. Funny how the name didn't fit him. And freshman? Why was he in his class then? He was a senior! He could understand if his class was mixed with juniors and sophomores…but _freshmen_!

"Isn't Sora a girl's name?" Zexion questioned. "I thought you said it was a boy."

"It is a boy, stupid." Axel clarified, rolling his eyes and shoving his silver-haired friend playfully.

"Anyways, what about him?" Larxene asked as Zexion tried pushing the red head back but ended up shoving Larxene, who scowled and pushed him away roughly.

Axel shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, nothing."

"Why'd you mention him then?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Forget it." Axel answered coolly but only because he was wondering the same thing.

**--× --× --× --**

The next day didn't quite achieve the pretty sunny weather like the day before. The sun was nowhere in sight. It was straight up cloudy and the weather was chilly. It was cold.

Axel woke up shivering and to his surprise, _early_. With nothing else to do, he decided to go to school on time for once.

He arrived to school right on time, right when the bell rang, which he thought was really geeky and uncool but whatever. Nothing else to do. He swaggered into the classroom and took his seat.

The classroom soon filled up, but the seat next to the red-head was vacant.

_Where is that kid_… Axel wondered idly.

Crystalline eyes invaded his vision and Axel blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, Riku. Sup?" Axel acknoledged as the silver-haired boy took the empty seat.

"I've been looking for you." Riku drawled.

"Well you didn't come to class yesterday so it's not my fault." Axel shrugged.

"You're in my seat."

The voice wasn't that deep but it was firm and authorative. Axel looked up and his eyes met for the second time those deep limitless ocean blue orbs of the new kid.

But he wasn't talking to him. Riku slowly looked up, giving the boy's appearance a good look.

"Who are you?" Riku asked rudely though he got up from the seat and sat half on Axel's desk, much to the redhead's dislike.

The spiked haired blonde quickly took his seat and without answering the silver haired junior, placed his head on the desk, just like the day before.

Riku's eyebrows knitted and he cast Axel a questioning look at the boy's strange loose behavior.

Then he realized he was ignored.

He nudged the boy gently but firmly in the bony shoulder. "Hey I asked you a question."

No reply.

Axel could sense bad outcomes in the next **three**-

Another nudge, slightly sharper, and Axel watched as well as other students as the blonde's head slipped off of his arms and banged on his desk.

**Two**-

"Who do you think you are? You think you're god or something? Commanding me out of your seat like you're _somebody_." Riku taunted as the spiked hair boy rose his head off the desk, and directed a piercing icy glare straight into Riku's amused aqua orbs.

Riku made a move to shove the boy again.

**One**-

No one saw it coming. The silent new student brought his fist backwards before swinging it forward just as fast into Riku's smug face. His fist collided sharply straight into the smirking eyes of the silver haired boy and a sickening crack could be heard as the junior fell backwards from the force of the punch into a desk.

Everyone stared in shock.

Axel's emerald eyes locked with the stunningly vibrant blue eyes for a second.

But then-

The blonde pushed past his way out of the class then the door was opened and slammed shut.

**--× --× --× --**


	3. boy's bathroom

**--× --× --× --**

**» H e l p l e s s R a i n--**

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

**--× --× --× --**

**- chapter two - **

In the usual spot, in the back of the school, where the fences were high and crowding, Axel was thinking.

_That kid has some real balls to cap Riku in the face like that_, the redhead thought contemplatively. He was slightly impressed.

"I'm going to kill him." Riku seethed, interrupting Axel's thoughts. The red-haired teen raised his green eyes from the ground to give his friend a scrutinizing look.

"Why?"

Riku glared. "You know why." Riku hissed icily and Axel's gaze landed on the black & blue mark beneath his left eye as well as the scab forming along his cheekbone where his face collided with the desk.

Axel sniggered. "Hey I think it looks nice on you."

Riku shoved him, glaring.

"Shut up." He commanded and leaned on the fence, refusing to look at Axel. Axel was fine with that; **whatever**. He saw the same color eyes everyday anyway.

"You know," Axel started. "If you hadn't been such a jackass to him he wouldn't have punched you like that." Axel pointed out - he saw Riku's mouth twitch and his eyes grow narrower. "- but then again, I guess we have to consider your superiority complex and all -"

"Hey hey hey!" A voice called out.

A slim boy in the school's uniform with dark blue-green eyes and flushed cheeks looking young like fifteen years old, dirty blonde hair like a mullet adorning his lively face, came bouncing up to the two.

"Hey Demyx." Axel greeted nodding in acknodgement of the bouncy sophomore who had stopped running and had collapsed on the ground, messily seated, skinny legs sprawled.

"What's up Axel- **WHOA** Riku. What the hell's under your eye!" Demyx exclaimed, getting up from ground quickly and staring at Riku's black eye avidly. Axel saw Riku clench his jaw, clearly annoyed.

"A hickey." Riku said sarcastically.

Demyx paused, examining it further. "Oh...yuck. No offence Riku, but it kinda looks like a black eye or something…"

Axel couldn't help but be amused and snicker at the younger boy's slowness.

Riku smacked demyx.

"It **IS** a black eye, stupid!" Riku clarified in a loud voice.

Axel laughed and Demyx glared, then pouted. "Jeez you dont have to hit me! Asshole."

"I really don't think you should aggravate him more, Demyx." Axel cut in lightly. "Unless you want to die a slow and painful death."

Demyx had a confused look on his face. "Why? What happened anyway? Can you tell me what happened?"

Riku sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "This _punk_ did it. He fucking punched me then he jetted, quick as hell." Riku explained, anger etching his delicate features.

Demyx's jaw dropped. "He _punched_ you? Then _ran _away? That's a bitch move!"

Axel tuned out the conversation and his thoughts drifted back to the mysterious newcomer…

_Sora Kazama._

Blonde spiked hair … deep blue eyes …poker face expression on his young face, tainted with innocence, but suspicion outlining his fine features…

Why didn't his name match his face?

A name's just a name … it's not like your name is your destiny or anything.

_Why am I making a big deal over his name?_

Axel shook his head, as if the action would clear his thoughts.

"Class is gonna start in a minute." Demyx's voice brought Axel back to reality.

"You going to class?" Riku asked Axel. He had a look in his eye that meant he wanted Axel to say no so they can skip and hang out.

"Yea, I am." Axel replied. He didn't really feel like hanging out with his silver haired friend… especially after he punched Sora… it bothered him.

Riku shrugged and didn't reply.

The deafeaning school bell rang loudly.

"That's the bell. I'm going. Bye guys!" Demyx said happily.

But Riku gripped his shoulder before he could fully leave and he directed his gaze at Axel when he spoke next.

"If you see that kid's punk ass…" Riku stared, venom poisoning his words. "…_thrash 'im_." He smirked green eyes meeting green eyes. "- for me."

The words shook Axel.

He _almost_ considered following them.

**--× --× --× --**

Axel was walking down the hallway making his way towards his sixth period class; gym. He was TA for that class so he didn't really have to do anything. Usually, the redhaired teen just checked out some girls in their ultra short PE attire.

He was walking alone and the hallways were empty; lunch had ended a while ago so most students were in class.

Axel was rounding the corner when he saw at the end of the hallway - a blur of blonde spiky hair.

It was him. "_Sora_"

Axel instinctively just knew. He had that..._feeling._

He also had that feeling that he should follow him.

Speeding up real quick, he ran until he was a couple of feet behind the oblivious boy who halted for a second, before stepping forward and entering the boy's restroom.

Axel hesitated.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Stalking this punk in stealth mode that's what…

His curiousity was sparked and it wouldn't go away. He just wanted to… talk to him. That's all.

Throwing all sense of logic and any plans of action out the window, the redhaired teen gripped the cold metal doorknob of the bathroom, turned it, and entered.

His shoes made loud steps on the white tile of the lavatory and the sound bouced off the walls.

The boy turned around swiftly and when he saw Axel -when he recognized Axel - his eyes narrowed and his guard went up. He had automatically associated the redhead with the silverhaired bastard…

"What do you want?" he hissed, all anger and all rage raking through his slim frame.

Axel blinked at the harsh unfriendly…tone.

_Why is he so riled up? What did I do?_

"Whoa whoa. Calm down, punkie." Axel raised his hands in defense. "I'm just here to take a piss." He lied easily.

The blonde - _Sora_? - maintained his icy gaze.

Axel broke into a smirk. He found his advantage in this situation; Sora was **scared**. He can tell in his eyes. The way he was watching his every move like Axel was going to charge and attack, bang him into the walls. Bang his _head_ into the walls, he meant.

"Wanna watch?" the redhead lightweight flirted, chesire grin spreading across his face. It was his hobby to mess with people's minds.

Axel could **feel** the shock eminating from Sora as the words registered in his spiked-haired head.

He could also feel the revolt.

"You're sick." Sora muttered before turning to the bathroom sink and washing his hands.

The water was suprisingly hot and it stung his hand instantly. Axel watched him gasp and withdraw his hands quickly, hissing. Axel knew that was a dumb move; those sinks only let out scalding hot water. Shows how nice and rich this school was...

"Shit." he heard Sora swore and Axel took a few steps forward so he was close enough to see the reddening hands.

He reached out and trailed his slender fingers over the abused skin.

The other boy immediately tensed, reeling away from Axel's touch as if it burned him. Axel's reaction was the opposite; the single touch seared through his body and it was far from the feeling of being burned. More like feeling hot.

Sora threw a suspicious look at Axel and Axel could see the flame in his deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean during a heavy thunderstorm.

"**Don't touch me**." The words fell from the boy's lips placidly and Axel wanted to touch him more. Just to disobey; just to defy.

"Don't worry." Axel grinned. "I prefer to be touched instead."

The slightly tanned cheeks turned an interesting shade of red and the faintly blushing boy looked away quickly focusing his gaze on the textile floor; dirty and filthy.

Axel smirked. He loved it when he had the advantage; he loved feeling superior to people... and he said Riku had a superiority complex?

"Wanna touch me?" Axel asked lightly like they were talking about the weather.

Without warning, Axel was shoved roughly and he collided against the wall, too shocked and too stunned to realize what had just happened.

Then he blinked. That punk just shoved him? Yes he did.Okay, now _that_ pissed him off.

He narrowed his jaded green eyes into slits and glared at the difficult boy.

_Thrash im_

Riku's dark silky voice echoed in his ears.

Axel froze. _I shouldn't._

"I'll knock you out if I have to. So just fuck off." The blonde hissed viciously, eyes flashing dangerously.

_I should._

No one talks to him like that; not even this stupidly attractive punk-

"You need to learn exactly who you're talking to." Axel drawled. He clenched his fist tightly. "- here; i'll teach you a lesson!"

The fighting broke out.

Fists were everywhere; Axel landed the first hit successfully somewhere near the boy's jaw but after that, the other boy was too quick fast and agile, dodging his fists like bullets and then Axel stumbled; suddenly he had to block and Sora's fists were all around him --

Axel lurched backwards as he felt the impact of a fullforce punch land somewhere in his stomach. He stumbled then fell and he cried out as his ass hit the cold ground.

"Fuck." He swore loudly, breathing hard, eyes alight with pain.

He brought his gaze up and saw Sora watching him carefully, breathing just as ruggedly as him, mouth bleeding from where Axel punched him, hands gripping his knees to keep his balance. He was trying to catch his breath.

Their eyes locked.

Axel wasn't going to accept defeat from this skinny ass kid so easily- he was going to kick his ass and-

The spiked haired blonde just shook his head before dashing out the bathroom door leaving the redhead alone in a confused silence

Axel blinked.

Blink.

_What the hell-?_

_This isn't over_, he thought viciously. _This kid really_ **DOES** _have the balls to punch Riku and run away, to punch **me** and run away - _

…**and I kinda want to see that proof.**

Axel smacked himself at that.

_I didn't just think that_, he told himself sternly. _At leastI didn't seriously mean it..._

He groaned.

--× --× --× --

"He did it to you too? Bitch move! That's a bitch move, Axel! This kid's a total wimp!" Demyx said waving his hands enthusiastically. It was after school and the two were walking home.

Axel had finally gathered his thoughts and come to the conclusion that; everything he was thinking in the bathroom was induced by ... lack of sleep. And the punching messed up his brain cells so everything he thought about Sora that had to do with the word 'hot' actually meant…'snot'. And everything he thought that was even _slightly_ remotely homosexual, was just to get the other boy ticked off. Because he was straight and straight guys don't _do_ or _think_ gay shit like that. And straight guys dont remind themselves they're straight either.

Yes, Axel had successfully given himself a migraine._ Y halo thar tylenol…_

"But then again, he **did **kick your ass. So maybe he's not a wimp after all." Demyx pointed out.

Axel sent a sideways glare.

"Who's side are you on?" Axel deadpanned.

Demyx grinned. "Yours! The darkside."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"**No stay away! Stop**!" Axel's ear picked up the high pitched cries of a girl.

He looked to the left which was an alley between two buildings and saw a blonde-haired struggling girl gripping her bag tightly as it was being tugged away from her.

Axel's eyes immediately went to the criminal and his eyes went wide.

He **knew** him -

"Let her go!" Axel yelled as he ran towards the two figures, Demyx following along behind him.

"Yeah!" Demyx called as they arrived right at the spot.

The thin girl's blue eyes darted from the two newcomers and nervousness overwhelmed her but then she registered what they said and she felt somewhat relieved. But it was not over.

"Well well well. Axel and Demyx." Her mugger drawled giving each teenager an appreciative complete lookdown.

Axel shoved him forcefully away from her and she stumbled backwards too but it didnt matter, the purse was safe in her fragile hands.

"Why are you mugging this girl? She's cute!" Demyx asked.

Axel glared at the offender; the long silver hair that reminded Axel of blades on knives, sharp as needles, framed the long, thin face of a boy who looked in his late teens, eighteen or nineteen. He had that 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his yellowish-green eyes full of malice & hidden agendas. He never failed to bring an image of a wolf to Axel's mind. His name was Saïx.

To put it simply, Axel had some beef with this guy. They used to be friends in middle school only because their friends were friends with each other. Once they hit high schools, the silver haired sadist had gone to some other school and had joined some gang.  
It wasnt just any old gang either…

The gang he joined was Axel's gang's worst enemy. Axel considered him a traitor, his act displaying ultimate betrayal.

"Just bored." Saïx stated, voice deep and amused, his eyes focused on Axel.

Axel felt a strange yet familiar chill rack through his lithe body.

Saïx had always made him feel so…

"And how are you Axel? I don't see you anymore. You don't call anymore."

…angry. "The fuck do you care?" Axel hissed angrily.

The taller boy paused. "I don't. Tell me anyway." Saïx's reply stung.

Axel shook his head and brushed past the intimadating bastard making his way to the watching young girl.

"Hey you." He poked her lightly to get her attention. "You okay?" Axel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She blushed and looked down. "Thankyousomuch."

Axel blinked. "Wha?"

"Thank you so much. I… I thought he was going to rape me." She confided to him.

Demyx heard her and he shot a glare at while Saix who looked please with himself. Axel glowered at him icily before turning his gaze back at the girl.

"He gives that impression to **everyone**, trust me," he said.

Their eyes met and he froze inside.

Those **blue** eyes…

They looked so _familiar_.

"Can I get your name?" the girl suddenly asked, brightly. "I want to know who saved me."

She was _way_ too sweet.

Axel smiled, amused at her innocence. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he used that line on everyone he met.

She nodded and smiled serenely. "Axel? Okay! I got it memorized, hee!"

Okaaaaaaaay that just killed it.

Demyx popped out of nowhere and shook her small hands.

"I'm Demyx! But you can call me tonight!" Demyx said happily. "You're cute!"

Axel shoved the bouncy blonde away. "Dont mind him, he's on crack."

He received a smack on his head.

Ouch that hurt.

Axel turned to glare at Demyx, finally noticing that Saix had left the scene. Relief flowed in his veins.

"Nice to meet you guys… I'm really new here in this place. My name's Namine."

Axel was staring at her eyes again. They looked just like…

"We'll walk you home if you want!" Demyx cheered.

The color of an ocean… so deep and so blue…

"Yes please!" Namine complied her eyes smiling.

Her eyes…

"Coming?" she asked Axel.

- were just like **HIS**.

**--× --× --× --**


	4. oh no it's raining?

**--× --× --× --**

**» H e l p l e s s R a i n--**

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

**--× --× --× --**

**- chapter four - **

The clouds were dark and heavy in the vast setting sky. They were looming and threatening to burst, to drop rain all over.

It began sprinkling lightly and the wind was getting intensely cold.

The three Destiny High students currently walking on the sidewalks each shivered simultaneously, each hating the thin _thin _frabric of their school uniform.

"Are you cold Namine?" Demyx asked. Namine shook her head.

"Not really." She answered lightly.

"You're _kidding_." Axel cut in, eyeing the girl's attire; she was in the school uniform. The plaid navy blue skirt barely covered half of her thighs and luckily she had chosen to wear the white button up shirt instead of the sleeveless one. Her navy blue tie dangled lifelessly from her neck and occasionally covered the three badges on her collar.

"Aw, man. Would you stop checking her out jeez!" Demyx whispered though Axel was sure Namine could hear. He rolled his eyes as Namine flushed somewhat. Like he was into HER. He was more interested in why her eyes looked just like Sora's... well maybe it was a common eye color? So blue and so vibrant... no, definitely not a common eye color.

"I'm not interested in younger girls, don't worry." Axel clarified.

"Hm, what grade are you in anyway?" Demyx questioned eyeing the light-blonde haired girl's badges. She had three.

He gasped. "NO WAY. You're a junior! _Wha_-! You're a year older than me!" Demyx spluttered.

Axel had seen the badges earlier so he wasn't suprised.

"You're kinda slow arent you?" Namine joked, a small amused smile playing on her lips as a quiet giggle slipped out of her mouth.

Demyx pouted. "You're making fun of me now?"

"Demyx, everyone makes fun of you. You're not used to it yet?" Axel snickered and his friend shoved him playfully.

"Whatever! I'm not the one who got my ass served back to me on a silver plate by a spiked-haired blue-eyed freshman named-"

Demyx never got to finish because Namine let out a gasp at that.

The two males focused their gaze on her curiously.

Her brilliant blue eyes shifted at the scrutiny and then she gave a nervous laugh. "A-ah...I just remembered! I have to go somewhere. But, thanks so much for saving my life earlier and ah -walking with me." She said hurriedly, looking anywhere but at Axel's eyes. "I'll just see you guys at school, BYE!"

And with that she dashed off quickly down the sidewalk, disappearing as she made a turn at the end of Twilight Avenue.

"What's...with her?" Demyx questioned slowly, then to the sky. "WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "No. Dont you get it? She completely freaked out when you mentioned 'spiked haired blue eyed freshman'... obviously, she has some connection to Sora."

"Who's Sora?" Demyx asked, confused. The nearby clock tower rung loudly. Green eyes shot up at it.

**5:24pm...**

_Shit, I forgotI had to meet Larxene & Zexion at Traverse Arcade!_

So Axel didn't answer and just like Namine did a few moments earlier, hurriedly excused himself and left Demyx all alone in the rain.

**--× --× --× --**

True, they were both _boys_.

True, they've only known each other for a few days... or was it a few hours? The spiked haired teen didn't really care how long when he felt those hands slide under his shirt and up and down his back, leaving his skin to burn -tingling from the fervent touching and the thrilling sensation.

It was getting colder but his body was getting hotter. He was pushed up against the wall in an alley - not exactly a romantic suitable place for this kind of activity.

He gasped into the other's mouth as his "lover" began placing heated kisses all over his neck.

He didn't want to give in so easily...

But he was just so fucking hot.

"R-riku...!"

**--× --× --× --**

Shortcuts.

You could say Axel always took shortcuts, and you'd be right.

The red-haired teen was about an hour late and it was raining yet he was still halfway away from his destination. There were some alleys right next to him that if he took the right turns in, would lead him straight toTraverse Arcade.

He knew his way around town so he dashed forward quickly without a second thought, his shoes splashing in the puddles and staining the bottom of his jeans with wet wet water marks.

DAMN RAIN, Axel thought as he turned a corner and ran some more. He **hated **rain. It was raining hard now and it didn't help that it was getting dark too.

Saix had been running around this area earlier today sowho knew if he'd still be wandering these alleys at night? It was a question Axel didn't want answered.

After running for about five minutes straight, he could distinctly hear loud talking and loud video-game music through the walls of the alley he was in.

Loud noises? Bingo. That means right next to him was the one and only Traverse Arcade. It waspretty much the most popular teen hangout in this city. It was usually sophomores & up. No freshman was allowed there unless they were extremely cool.

Axel decided he would go into the arcade by going the backway. He retraced his steps and was about to go down another narrow alley when he heard a sound emitting from it.

His green eyes widened.

**Moaning?**

He blinked. Was someone..._hurt_?

Another moan.

Axel quickly snickered at his previous thought. _THAT_ definitely didn't sound like a noise of intensepain. More like intense pleasure.

He could now distinctly see the form of two figures up against the wall alltoo raptured in a heated make-out session.

Axel chuckled. _Well well well!_ _Heh!_

He was about to just head the other way & leave the two horny lovebirds to themselves when he heard a barely coherent but still understandable moan -

**"R-riku..!"**

Axel froze up. Completely. His breathing and his steps. It wasn't just the _name_ that stopped him but...that _voice_.

It was a BOY's voice.

And he had called out Riku's name...

That must mean that... _Riku,_ he was with a... GUY?

**WhattheFUCK.**

Axel quickly turned around and the couple still didn't notice him but _he_ finally noticedthe silver locks as Riku's who was pushing the other slimmer smaller teen against the wall.

Axel squinted a bit, his eyes adjusted a bit, and he could clearly make out _spikes_. Spiky spiky hair .

**Holy shit**. Was that--! Is that--?

Axel reeled back from the scene and ran as fast as he could away from it.

He ended up at the entrance to the dim packed arcade and when he burst through it, wet and shocked, several people gave him weird looks butthe others that knew him just laughed and greeted him.

But Axel didn't hear it, no.

Axel tried to collect his thoughts but he couldn't.

He couldn't believe it.

Was that really...

**Did I really see...  
**  
_Riku..._

_Sora...  
_  
**No way. No FUCKING WAY.**

**I didn't just see Riku making out with Sora. **

**Fuck.**

He did.

* * *

**_note_**; you guys know that its **sora**-**sora** riku's with not roxas right? but axel doesnt. MWAHAHAHAR. cough _review_? hahahahahha... (goes to sleep) OH EM gee four chapters! this was short i know ;;

**--× --× --× --**


	5. crazy

author's note:  
holy crap! lol. uhhh i'm sorrry this chapter isnt very good AT ALL but i just felt like updating and it's reaaaally cracked out. please dont say i didnt warn ya! it gets super dramatic at the end and it's pretty random at times... jeez, why am i even posting this? oh well, must get it over with. ehhehehe. XDDD

**--× --× --× --**

**» H e l p l e s s R a i n--**

**_A_**ku**_R_**oku

…

**--× --× --× --**

**- chapter five - **

_Is there something I've done in my life besides violence, thievery, & vandalism that made me deserve to see such a scarring sight!_ Axel thought in misery as he made his way tiredly into his first period class.

Riku and Sora making out up against the wall. The image was still so fresh and vivid in his mind. It seemed like just yesterday… oh wait, it was just yesterday.

After the incident, Axel had ran straight into the arcade. Zexion and Larxene were talkative enough to take his mind off things for a while. He didn't tell them about it and he wasn't really sure why he didn't but it was just like a strange gut feeling not to. Instinct. _I'm like protecting their dignity or some shit_, Axel had thought, feeling all cynical and high off expired Robittusin.

"Yesss! I beat him off the score charts!" Demyx had exclaimed and Zexion had pouted. _Zexinator_ was overtaken by _Demexy-is-Sexy_ on the racing-car arcade game, their ridiculous screen-names were flashing in neon bright colors.

"No fair, Demyx…" Zexion sulked and emo-ed in a conveniently nearby corner.

Larxene snickered into her hand.

Meanwhile, Axel had nearly popped a blood cell. _Beat him off_, huh? why did such three innocent words have to trigger his memory and rewind his mind back to that … incident. Axel gripped his face tightly in frustration and pulled on his eyes turning to Demyx.

"I won! I won! I'm g-o-d- OH GOD WHAT THE HELL, AXEL!" Demyx yelped upon sighting Axel's "_night of the living dead_" look. "Don't look at me like that !"

Axel released his grip from his hands – it was a nice stress relief – Demyx freaking out and acting retarded, that is.

"Demyx…" Axel had begun, tone all serious. I should tell him about what I saw, Axel decided. Demyx was still twitching at him. "We need to talk."

"…"

"Well?" Axel prompted.

"That was reeeeally gay, man. Two guys should _never_ have to use that line on each other. It's just…homosexual." Demyx said shaking his head.

"Your hairstyle is homosexual." Axel deadpanned.

"What! You're eye make up is! It just SCREAMS 'hi im a gay'," Demyx pointed out.

"Shut up and eat." Larxene cut in, seemingly re-appearing from out of nowhere with a tray of assorted junk food. She then sat on the fake arcade motorcycle Demyx was currently seated on and with no warning whatsoever, stuffed a few fries in Axel's mouth. Axel nearly gagged.

"Fuck tee double you WARZENE!" Axel gasped , mouth full of French fries.

Larxene just rolled her eyes. "Eat it, stupid. You look skinnier lately. The hell's wrong with you?"

In any other day, Axel would have been touched to have known that the devil-may-care attitude Larxene usually possessed was actually giving a damn about him.

"That doesn't mean you can just stuff THINGS in my mouth!" Axel exclaimed as he finally swallowed down the food.

"Axel. We need to meet with you before school tomorrow," Larxene started. Axel blinked at her.

"What, why?" He asked, confused.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Larxene twitched. "That gang, the one that's starting shit with our gang. It seems they got beef with Riku and you know what that means."

Axel nodded.

_So..._ Axel thought, _so Riku wants us to go jump some shithead that's messing with him? And who the hell is this new gang everyone seems to be talking about? Everyone knows that if you mess with Riku, you're basically dead._

"Hey, where's Zexy?" Demyx asked. He sneakily took a sip of Larxene's drink only to be judo-chopped on the shoulder a second later.

"Next time I'll punch you in the neck." Larxene warned easily as Demyx whimpered.

Meanwhile, Axel was off thinking again_. Why did they have to mention that damn Riku! Should I tell them now? Should I fucking tell them?_

"HEEEY, no eating on the rides, morons!"

The three teens - looking entirely unalarmed - glanced up to the direction of the voice. It was no other than the arcade owner; Xigbar. He was tall, dark haired, one-eyed and bad ass. He had to be about 30 but he still acted like he was not a day over uh… fifteen, maybe.

"Xigbaaaaaaaaaaar!" Demyx sang as he hopped up from the motorcycle and did some personalized handshake with said Xigbar. "Guess what! I got an idea on a nickname for you! 'Cigar'!"

"AS IF!… Now go eat on the tables before I kick you're asses outta here." Xigbar said before walking away.

Demyx pouted and Larxene rolled her eyes whilst Axel was still wondering things.

A minute and a conversation later, Demyx sighed as they ended up having to go sit on the tables. He had also dragged Zexion back with them and the four of them were now seated around the table.

Axel was still completely zoned out. He was actually pretty sleepy. After this third pizza, he would definitely leave.

"Hey guys I think I'll go now –" Axel stopped abruptly as at that exact moment, who else would come strolling up to their table than a silver haired aqua eyed _Riku_.

"Leaving already?"

Axel resisted the urge to scream and tried ignoring the horror music that had automatically played in the back of his mind. He never remembered being homophobic or anything like that… c'mon; girls on girls should be worshipped. But guys and guys? He never thought about it. Honestly.

Axel decided not to answer – hey he didn't need to answer – just because he asked does that mean he had to answer? – good logic, yes yes. He he quickly stood to his feet before excusing himself and as he brushed past Riku, their shoulders connected in a painful shove. Axel hadn't meant it but Riku didn't know that. The action had induced a glowering glare from Riku.

Axel couldn't decide whether it was Riku or Sora that was ruining his life.

**x.x.x**

Now that Axel was in class, it meant he didn't have any distractions to stop him from thinking about _things_. Things like, Sora's pink tongue in Riku's wet mouth. Like, Riku's slender fingers gripping Sora's narrow hips. Like…**STOP**. Axel commanded in his mind. This is Captain Axel speaking inside the thing you call a brain near the thing you call a mind; what I say goes and what you say blows!

_I've lost it_, Axel realized with horror as he banged his head lightly down on his desk, eyes shutting close as he heard his teacher begin to take roll.

That's when he noticed.

Sora's… Sora's name wasn't called. Axel lifted his head off the desk, blinking and feeling confusion wash over him like cold water. _But… that doesn't make sense. Or maybe I was too much in my own world I didn't hear?_

They had a substitute teacher today so maybe it was a mistake that Sora's name wasn't called?

Axel felt an intense gaze boring into the side of his face and he nearly jumped as he caught Riku's eyes glued on his.

He twitched. Why the hell was Riku looking at him so much? So disturbing! In so many ways…

Riku continued to stare and Axel continued to watch Riku stare until the sound of the door opening was heard and collective gasps arose from the whole class.

It was him. Definitely, no mistake about it. The spiky blonde hair and the storm colored eyes. The tanned skin and the absent expression.

_What the…?_

Bandages. Bruises. It was _all over_ him. There was an extremely foul looking blue-black mark on the underneath of one blue eye and on the defined cheekbone were about three criss crossing bandaids, but the cuts were still visible. He also had a patch on his chin and a cut on his eyebrow.

He looks like SHIT, Axel thought in awe.

What the fuck HAPPENED? was his second thought.

The substitute teacher they had who happened to be a complete dumbass doesn't even question Sora's messed up appearance or even his name.

Axel feels his blood boil.

_Who the hell did this to him?_

_Why the HELL do I care?_

These thoughts flashed through Axels anger-shrouded mind so fast he couldn't stop it. Why he cares so much… why he's so concerned…why Sora's fucked up.. why Riku won't stop staring at him…

He doesn't know **anything**.

Axel shifted his gaze to Riku to see the silver-haired teen's reaction. This was like his boyfriend or something wasn't it? He had to be - they were all hot and heavy just yesterday! So if that was true, then why Riku had a look of intense pleasure and satisfaction all over his face! Sora was all beat up and that's how he was reacting! Something was definitely wrong around here.

Class finally ended and Axel made sure Sora didn't leave his sight. He quickly followed him and since it's never crowded in that part of the school, it's easy catching up to the blonde.

"Don't follow me." Sora hissed before Axel even called out to him.

"I'm bringing you to the office." Axel hissed right back, not sure why he's acting so irrationally.

Sora stopped walking and Axel does the same. Their eyes lock; intensity and mistrust and other negatives swirl in the blonde's eyes and Axel doesn't blink. Captivating. He's captivating.

"Why?"

It's silent for a moment. Its not like Axel knows what to say or what the hell he is even doing. Clenching his jaw and making his decision, Axel decides he doesn't _need_ to answer.

"C'mon!" Axel commanded instead as his hand shot forward and wrapped around Sora's wrist in a vice-like grip. Axel was strong and Sora was already in a weak state, so his resistance was futile.

Axel was sure Sora was protesting but he blocked the sounds out and instead hurriedly made his way to the supply room.

They reach the small storage center in thirty seconds flat, and Axel doesn't let go of Sora.

"In here." Axel said in a rough voice as he opened the door and flips the light on. He glanced quickly to where Sora is standing behind him in the cramped room. Whenever he glanced over at the bandages, at the scars and bruises, he felt like he can feel them too. He made his mind focus on such things because whenever he glanced at Sora's face, he was reminded of what happened yesterday, something he did not want to think about at a time like this.

"Don't run." Axel warned as his eyes scan the shelf for the proper medicine and bandaging.

Surprisingly, Sora doesn't leave and instead, sits on a wooden box marked _fragile_. It was almost like a metaphor.

He had a pout on his face and his brow was furrowed. _Looks pissed off_, Axel thought as he finally found what he was looking for. Turning around with a somewhat victorious grin, he gets on his knees in front of Roxas so that he's leveled with the seated boy.

He raised the two items. "Bandages." he explains, and waves the wraps. "Medicine." He shakes the bottle.

Sora just glares.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asks quietly as Axel gives him five bandages. _Why why why… why is that the start of all my questions and of everything I do?_

"I don't know." Axel replied honestly and takes the tab off the medicine. He opens it and spills some onto the small cup. "Drink up, kid."

Sora doesn't move, instead staring stubbornly at the wall, not meeting Axel's gaze at all. Axel twitches at the lack of cooperation before sighing.

"It'll make you feel better." Axel tries his hand at reassuring, staring at the purple gooey liquid with badly concealed disgust. "…Trust me."

Sora's eyes flash at the words and Axel doesn't have to hear it to know what he's asking. _Why should I?_ He had no reason to. Absolutely none.

The blonde boy takes the red head by surprise again, and opens his mouth, leaning forward slightly. Axel gets the picture and brings the cup of medicine to his waiting mouth. No emotion crosses Sora's face as the medicine is poured into his mouth and Axel just watches.

He watched as the liquid poured down Sora's throat.

"Good. Swallow."

He didn't miss Sora choking a little bit at that and the slight frenzied blush staining his cheeks the next second. Well, that did sound a little suggestive.

A moment of awkwardness and silence and a heavy atmosphere hangs in the air.

"…thanks." Sora quickly muttered and gets up, hand already on the door handle.

"Whoa whoa! Wait!" Axel calls standing up quickly.

_When you walk away - you don't hear me say!  
Please, oh baby, don't go._

"Oh…cellphone." Axel muttered before pressing the end button without checking who was calling.

Sora's halfway out the door already.

"Hey - I said _wait,_ dammit!" Axel shouted. Sora threw him an extremely pissed off look.

"What is it? I said thank you didn't I? Or am I in your debt now?" Sora asked coldly.

"That's not it…" Axel trailed off.

"**Who** did _this_ to you?"

It's out of place and unexpected; Sora's laugh that is. But it holds no amusement whatsoever.

His eyes look darker. "Don't fuck with me, Saito.."

_Whoa, creepy_, Axel thought. "The hell are you saying?"

"You **know** who did this." Sora said quietly. "You fucking KNOW who did this, don't you?"

"If I did I wouldn't ask – " Axel snapped irately.

"It was _your_ damn friends, wasn't it! You sent them after me, didn't you? For attacking that silver haired bastard! You fucking hurt _HER_. It's your fault. I'll never forgive someone like you. I hate you. I hate all of you!"

It was like someone had reached out into his chest and tore the skin open, slicing their hand through his flesh and crushing his heart. It was like he coulnd't breathe. Axel's emerald eyes widened but Sora was gone before he could say anything.

**x-x-x**

**author's note;** dundundun. ohhh shit, i think i've been watching too much BLEACH and not enough KH and im mixing up their personalities buahahah xD oh well. if you hate it, tell me. if you like it, tell me. if you like bleach, tell me. i'm giving up hope on this fic xD -sigh- i have so much shit to explain in the next chapter xD

oh yeah! please keep in mind, when i say sora i mean roxas but axel doesnt know that blahblah im confusing myself D:

so ... who beat Sora up? Why is Riku so happy? Why is Axel so concerned? Who is "her"? Who is this new gang?

review. ♥


End file.
